


Unstoppable

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!will, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychic Bond, Season 1 probably, Will accepts he's a killer though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: Will walks into Hannibal's office for his usual appointment.  Hannibal scents that he's about to go into heat.  They both lose their self-control.





	

              Hannibal was still making notes about his previous patient when Will barged into his office, ten minutes early, not bothering to knock.  It was typical inconsiderate behavior for him, and Hannibal let it slide, accustomed to letting Will behave in ways that he’d never…

              He inhaled and his entire body tensed.  His spine straightened.  It was faint, almost imperceptible to Hannibal’s incredibly sensitive Alphan nose.  Which meant no one else had yet detected it.  Will was about to be in heat. 

              He was talking, rambling on about what a pain in the ass Jack was, and frustrated that he could not discern some killer’s mind clearly.  In fact he was having a harder-than-usual time concentrating, he said.  He popped an aspirin.

              Hannibal rose from his chair without thinking about it.  Before he had even considered his actions, he was walking around his desk towards the omega with the same walk he used when he hunted.  He had to stop himself.  Will had to leave.  Now.

              “Will, I apologize, but you are early, and I was still finishing up some paperwork.  Would you mind returning to the waiting room for a few moments?”

              Will was standing with his back to Hannibal, his hands on his hips.  He nodded and turned around.

              “Okay, I...” he said, and inhaled to say more.

              He froze in mid-sentence. 

              His Adam’s apple flashed as he swallowed, and Hannibal realized too late that the scent of Will had already affected his own biology.  His body had already begun exuding pheromones of desire.  But they shouldn’t have been that powerful.  They should not have had such a strong effect…

              “Dr. Lecter.” Will breathed, his eyes raising up to meet Hannibal’s.  Hannibal strode towards him with a purposeful gait, his shoes clacking thickly on the floor of his office.  Will remained where he was, tilting his head back and slightly to the side, subconsciously bearing his neck.  His body reacted and his eyes grew wide with understanding.

              “Dr. Lecter, I…”

              Hannibal was directly in front of him now.  His usual self-control, the pride of his entire personality, painstakingly crafted through years of hard work, was shattering around him.  He knew better.  He knew what happened when he bonded with omegas.  He should have been able to help himself.

              His hand lifted and he reached his fingers towards Will’s cheek.  Will tipped his head towards his hand and closed his eyes when their skin touched.

              “Hannibal.” he breathed, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled the scent of the aroused Alpha before him.  Hannibal’s blood grew hot at the sound of Will uttering his name.

              “Will.” Hannibal replied, his voice thick with lust.  “You should leave before…”

              Even as he spoke, he was drawn closer.  Never had he been so attracted to any omega before.  His lips pulled themselves towards Will of their own accord.  Will tilted his up to meet them. 

              Their kiss was tender at first; the gentle exploration of two people who suddenly realized they’d always wanted each other and could no longer deny themselves.  But when Will exhaled, the taste of his breath was intoxicating.  The pheromones of his heat were stronger, responding to Hannibal’s scent.  Hannibal pressed his lips heavily down over Will’s, sliding a hand around his waist to pull his body closer.

              “Mine.” he purred, and Will melted into him, his heartbeat pounding against Hannibal’s chest.

              “Yes.” Will whispered into his lips. 

              Desire crashed over Hannibal’s brain and drowned him.  He slid the hand that was against Will’s cheek to the back of his head and clasped his hair in his fingers, his beast already rising to the surface, hungry, wanting.

              He pulled back from the kiss just enough to look into Will’s half-lidded eyes.  With the last ounce of civility he had left, he tried to save Will Graham.

              “You must not allow me to bond with you.” he said.

              He had bonded with several omegas in the past; when he was young.  But the psychic connection proved too much for each of them.  Learning what Hannibal was, how he saw the world, what he did, what he ate, caused every one of them to die in his arms from the shock.

              Feeling his soul alight and tie to another, only to have it yanked out from under him almost immediately, was the most unpleasant feeling he had ever experienced.  After the third attempt, he had learned that bonding was not for him, and never would be.  He’d learned to overcome his sexual instincts; allowing instead his beast to reign in the world of violence.

              “Mmmm…” Will replied, as Hannibal’s lips grazed along his neck, pressing kiss after kiss to his skin, breathing in his irresistible scent.  His tongue darted out to draw the enticing flavor into his mouth, and then he was sucking.  Will shuddered beneath him, tilting his head back, wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s neck.

              “Oh, Hannnnnibal…” he droned, the way he said Hannibal’s name sending sparks down his spine.  He felt his cock swell and start to grow as his fingers slid down to unbutton Will’s shirt.  He pushed Will towards the chaise and Will eagerly relented to him.  He lay down on his back as Hannibal slid his shirt off of him, revealing a flushed and gorgeous chest, nipples pink and hard with arousal.  Hannibal tore off his jacket and vest, ripping buttons as he removed his clothing, his shirt falling last in a heap on the floor.  His eyes smoldered as he looked down at the delicious thing before him, and he no longer cared about the consequences

              He finished undressing himself, revealing his long, thick Alphan cock to Will’s vision.  His eyes raked over it and he arched his body, spreading his still-clothed legs and licking his lips.  He was doing everything a fully in-heat omega would do to entice a mate, and Hannibal was falling for every flick of his eyes and breath from his lips.

              He crowded on top of him, crushing Will to the chaise with his body as he pressed their lips together again.  This time he devoured, sucking Will’s tongue into his mouth for his own, taking, taking, taking.  Will groaned softly into his mouth and tried to spread his legs further, but unable to move beneath Hannibal’s weight.  Hannibal ground down into him, his cock pressing hard into the fabric of Will’s pants, and he whined.

              The sound reverberated through Hannibal’s nerves and lit him on fire.  His fingers tore at Will’s pants, yanking them down to his ankles roughly, where he growled at his boots for getting in the way.  He undid them quickly, yanking Will’s feet free.

              “Yes.” Will whispered, pulling his bare feet up to his ass the moment he could, spreading himself wide, revealing his want.  “Hannibal.” he purred, licking his lips. 

              The scent of his slick washed away the last of Hannibal’s conscious thought.  He crawled forward and clasped Will’s knees with his hands, pushing them apart.  Will whined in appreciation as he kissed his way down Will’s thigh, drawn by the alluring, inviting scent that he gave.  He pushed his tongue into Will’s hole eagerly, the irresistible flavor slipping across Hannibal’s tongue and down his throat.  His cock swelled and he clasped his fingers harder against Will’s knees.

              “Mine.” he growled into the flesh of Will’s ass, and Will’s only reply was a delicious whine.  Hannibal continued to lick him, drinking him in, unable to pull away, unwilling now to even try.  He admitted to himself now that he’d always wanted Will, from the moment he scented him in Jack’s office.  It was why he agreed to take him on as a private patient; why he gave Will over and hour and half of his time every week, why he sought him out when he’d missed his appointment that time.

              He rose with lust-filled eyes, gazed down at the most delicious meal he’d ever had, and smacked his lips.

              “Present.” he commanded, and Will arched his back with pleasure.  With a whine and a purr he rolled, his body fully flushed with heat, now; his cocklet swollen and erect with desire.  He pressed his face to the leather and raised his ass in perfect submission.  Hannibal’s hands kneaded the cheeks of his ass, feeling the heat of them, how supple they were, marveling at how willing and open Will had become for him within a matter of minutes.

              “You have always been attracted to me, haven’t you?” he purred, sliding his palm around Will’s hips to stroke at his cocklet.  The omega’s reply was a long, drawn-out whine as he jerked his hips, thrusting into the pleasure Hannibal’s hand brought him.

              “Yes.” Will finally replied. 

              “Tell me when.  Tell me when you knew.”

              He could see Will struggling for words; his hole starting to flutter as it opened itself, his body getting ready to take seed from an Alpha.

              “The…the hotel…” Will cried, rocking his hips forward to thrust into Hannibal’s hand.  “In Minnesota.  When you showed up at my door and fed me.  Provided for me.  So strong, so…”

              Hannibal slid his other hand over Will’s cheek and stroked his thumb over Will’s hole.  Will cried out, his voice loud and high-pitched, echoing off the walls.

              “Please take me, Alpha!” he cried, raising his ass to Hannibal.  “Please!”

              Hannibal rose onto his hips and eagerly obliged.  He lifted his thick cock in his hand and pressed the wide tip to Will’s gaping entrance.  Will cried out and pushed back, sucking him in, the wave of his desirous pheromones capsizing Hannibal’s mind.

              He plunged and Will screamed with pleasure.  His own voice joined him, a deep growl of possession reverberating throughout his office as desire sang through his body and overtook him.  He clasped Will’s hips and pounded, fucking him with reckless abandon.  Will’s body greedily sucked him in, both of them doing all they could to draw themselves together.  Hannibal fucked, and fucked, and fucked, his muscles burning, his bones aching, his skin sweating.  His mind alternated between two words: _more_ and _mine_.  It took him a long moment to realize his mouth was saying them aloud.

              “Yes, yours.” Will replied.  “Yours, yours, yours.”

              Hannibal dug his fingernails into Will’s hips and felt his mouth start to water with the need to bite.  The scent of his desire to bond overwhelmed Will and he rose onto his knees, bringing his neck up to Hannibal’s mouth.

              “Bite.” he said, his voice soft as his breath was stolen from him with every rock of Hannibal’s hips.

              “Down.” Hannibal growled, and Will obeyed, pressing his face back into the leather.  Hannibal went with him, this time, crushing his chest to Will’s back, his hips never ceasing to thrust into him.  With his entire body he covered Will.  He inhaled deeply, running his fingers through Will’s sweaty curls, lapping his skin with his tongue.  This was the last moment Will Graham was going to be alive, and Hannibal wanted to remember it.  His heart was already breaking at the loss he was going to feel, but as his knot swelled and pushed against Will’s hole, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop.

              “Yes, oh _yes!_.” Will cried as he felt the knot pushing up against him.  “Alpha, take me!  Take me!”

              Heat flushed through Hannibal and he pushed.  His knot stretched Will’s hole tight and he screamed with pleasure.  His body sucked Hannibal in and his knot swelled up his length to the tip, where it grew so large it was immoveable inside Will’s body.  He continued to thrust, yanking Will’s body up when he pulled back, crushing him to the chaise when he pushed forward.

              “Alpha!” Will cried and he came, the shudder of his pleasure squeezing Hannibal’s knot, toppling him over the edge.

              His orgasm wracked through his body, shredding his mind.  His arms clutched Will to his body and he sank his teeth into his neck.  Will screamed his name.  Waves of heat overwhelmed him and drowned him, and through them he felt Will’s pleasure; the beginnings of his consciousness entering into him.  He saw flashes of the most intense moments of his life; all of his kills, flickering before him, the depth of who he was, all that he lived for.

              The last death to flicker before his mind was Garret Jacob Hobbs, dying by Will’s hand.  He pulled the trigger and felt the pleasure of watching the man die.  Felt the pleasure of his kill.

              Of _Will’s_ kill.

              Hannibal’s eyes flew open with surprise.  His body was still in overdrive, his heart racing, his blood pounding in his ears.  His cock was still pumping cum into Will’s body, and Will was groaning beneath him, ears flushed red, body twitching with desire as he was filled.

              “Beautiful.” Will whispered, and Hannibal could hardly believe his ears.  He bit harder, to make certain to himself that this was _real_. 

              “Yes.” Will said softly.  “Alpha, yes.  Beautiful.  Yours.”

              Hannibal’s heart was overcome with a new emotion.  Tears welled in his eyes and fell over the edge, a deep sob shuddering through him.  He released his teeth, the bond secure, and rolled onto his side, pulling Will into his arms as his cock continued to attempt to impregnate him.

              “You _are_ the Chesapeake Ripper.” Will cooed, snuggling his body up close into Hannibal’s arms.  “But that’s not all you are.  Il Mistro.”

              He said it with such _affection_ that Hannibal couldn’t keep a second sob from rolling through his chest and escaping his lips.  He tightened his arms around Will’s body and crushed him close.  It couldn’t be.  No one other than himself had ever found him to be beautiful.

              Through their blossoming bond, Will felt his doubt.

              “That’s just because you were waiting for me.” he said.  He turned his head so he could see Hannibal.  “You are mine.”

              It was a very un-omegan thing to say.

              Hannibal closed his eyes and remembered Will killing Garrett again.

              “You were right; I am a killer.” Will whispered to him.  “And now I’m yours.”

              Hannibal crushed his lips to Will’s once again, still unable to find words.  His mind was still lost, his body still concentrating on mating, his heart swelling from affection and disbelief.  Finally, words came to him, and they were not the words he ever expected he’d say to his newly bonded, should one survive.

              “Yours.” he whispered.  “I’m yours, Will.”

              In his arms, Will purred.  Hannibal pulled him close and shut his eyes, allowing himself to relax into the comfort that was their bond, now growing freely, binding them together for the rest of their lives.  Will Graham.  He’d been waiting his entire life for Will Graham.

              It had all been worth it.


End file.
